Escape Route
by lae011
Summary: She's the president's wild child daughter who just wants to be free of her metaphoric shackles. He's the older guy with a criminal record who she becomes infatuated with. Tatward alert! OOC.
1. Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight for nothin'. **

**Three years later... Revised and hopefully better than it was before!**

**"I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know  
I can't be tamed."**

**Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

2:00 AM

I stretched my arms above my head as a yawn ripped through me; my blanket bundled around my legs. As I jumped off the bed, my feet made a thud on the cold and spotless hardwood floor.

"Crap." I winced.

If I wanted to execute this perfectly, then I couldn't make a sound. _They_ had to think that I was sound asleep.

I open my closet and change into my escape clothes – black leather pants, black leather jacket, and my black Luoboutin stilettos - and immediately felt like some sort of sexy Michelle Pfeiffer badass wannabe. I ordered this outfit online entirely for this event. Practical, I know.

After I changed, I slowly cracked open my door and peeked my head out. I checked right, then left.

_Coast looks clear… _I thought to myself, but I knew better. 'Big Brother' is always watching, even when you think you see him leave for lunch, he's always fucking there.

I wasn't too worried about the security cameras littering the corners of the hallway, I've been studying them in my spare time for the past week and I'm pretty sure I've got them figured out. Every ten seconds they switch, so if I timed this perfectly then I've got a good shot at making it to freedom. Ironic, really, that I'm planning this elaborate escape from what I deem as my own personal prison in what is known as the capital of the Land of the Free...

I grabbed my bag with clothes and money, and set the timer on my iPhone to ten seconds. I then scurried out my door and ran directly under the first camera, waited ten seconds, and hurried as fast as my Luoboutin's would allow until I was out of sight from the next camera. I continued this way all the way down the main corridor on the second floor until I came to the grand staircase. This was going to be a challenge. I had to make it to the bottom of the staircase and around the corner before the ten seconds were up. I was already regretting my shoe choice.

I sucked in a deep breath and when the stopwatch on my phone hit zero I flung myself down the elaborately decorated staircase, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could and nearly breaking my ankle in the process. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs and around the corner I was a panting mess, but I was a elated because I actually managed to make it. I felt confident that I might actually make it out of this God forsaken fortress without being seen by the Suits.

I slid along the dark hallway and entered the lifeless kitchen that is usually bustling with activity. _I'm actually going to make it, _I thought excitedly. I strode confidently across the kitchen and to the staff exit on the other side of the large room. I typed the passcode into the security pad, and then after the light above the keys turned green, I slowly and quietly opened the door and once again poked my head out.

I couldn't see anyone. Fate must be on my side tonight; this place is usually riddled with men in black suits, black Ray Bans, and ear pieces.

I ran faster than ever towards the old 1957 Porsche Speedster 1600 that my dad has been restoring. She's beautiful with her white shiny coat of paint and red interior. It wasn't very inconspicuous for a getaway car, but she was fast and it would piss my dad off even more if I took her.

After tossing my bag in the backseat I hopped in. I shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off toward the big gate grinning like a madman.

_So close… _I thought, _so close to freedom!_

I reached the gate and leaned over the edge of the car to punch in the code that opens the door to my liberty. As the gates inched open I gave a tiny squeal. I felt like I could breathe for the first time.

_Free at last!_

I sped down the street, away from my former prison. I laughed giddily and thought for a second that I may be going crazy, but chose to ignore it.

I couldn't help the odd feeling of being out alone without security personnel breathing down my neck...

It felt amazing!

After basking in the wonderful moment, I began thinking about my father and stepmother.

My father, Charles Swan (i.e. Mr. President), is really a good man and I hate the thought of running away from him, but I can't stand being America's Sweetheart much longer. I'm going insane! Not to mention my psychotic stepmom, Sue, is a raging bitch.

So that's why I'm here in the Porsche, speeding down a dark street going Lord knows where.

_Where am I going?_

Suddenly, I didn't recognize the street I was on, the streetlamps were out, it was pitch black, and I was getting very nervous very fast.

I squinted my eyes trying to look at a street sign when the car suddenly gave a hard jerk to the right. The car began to swerve and I was about to let Jesus take the wheel when the vehicle slammed into a fucking fire hydrant. The impacts caused my head to snap back a little, causing me to wince in pain. My car sputtered a couple of times before completely shutting off.

"Fucking A." I grumbled before thumping my forehead on the steering wheel a couple of times. _Great escape, Bella. _

Talk about a depressing getaway. I believe this is what common people call a 'fail'.

As I raise my head and take in my surroundings I realize I'm not in the best part of town. There's a parking lot in front of me with several seedy looking shops and businesses. There's a small pub to the left, a Wu's Nail Salon next to that, then what appeared to be a tattoo shop named Skull Studios, and at the end there was a suspicious place called Pleasure Palace. I didn't even want to speculate that one.

The nail salon was closed, and the pub with the bikers out front looked a little scary to be honest, so I shoved the dented door of my Porsche open and slowly started to walk toward Skull Studios. I figured it was my best bet to try and get some help since there's no way in hell that I'm going to Pleasure Palace.

I was even surprised a tattoo parlor was open at two o'clock in the morning. Then I thought, _what the hell do I know about tattoo shops? Nada._ So I left it at that.

As I reached closer I noticed that the windows were pitched black and I couldn't see inside except for the fluorescent sign on the outside advertising that they were indeed open. I was a still a bit tentative as I reached toward the door and slowly pulled it open with wide eyes.

The inside was breathtaking, nothing like the outside. It was all vintage looking with old signs on the dark black walls, and deep colored furniture. It was all very cozy in an edgy kind of way. There was a front desk with a couple of display boxes in front showing different pieces they've done. I observed them as I walked toward the desk and noticed a very beautiful piece that covered a woman's arm. It was simple yet intricate with flowers and words and colors weaving in and out of each other.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful blonde asked me with boredom in her tone. She had her nose pierced and snake bites and she only had a few tattoos. She didn't look that much older than me.

As I was about to answer there was a rather loud yelp that came from behind a closed dark purple curtain. My eyes might have widened a bit as I realized I probably should have stayed in the car.

The girl chuckled, "Piercing room." She explained, "Now can I help you with something, Sweetie?" She asked a bit nicer this time. I think she realized I was about to shit my pants.

"Umm.. C-car.." I mumbled stupidly. She raised a sculpted brow at me, her blue eyes standing out against the mass of black eyeliner.

"Car?" She asked like I was stupid, "What about a car…?"

"M-my car… It's -" I was cut off by another yelp and I gulped loudly. The girl chuckled again.

"Are you having car troubles or somethin'?" She questioned, her mouth turning up a bit at the corners. "Because I'm guessing you didn't come here to get tatted or pierced."

I took a calming breath. _It's just a tattoo shop, not a torture chamber. Stop being a baby! Nobody's going to hurt you…_

After my little pep-talk to myself I cleared my throat and spoke, "Yes, I crashed my car into a fire hydrant…" I announced, realizing how stupid that sounded after I said it aloud.

She snorted, "A fire hydrant? Nice." She was smiling now, "Do you need a phone? 911? Anything?"

As I was about to answer, I was interrupted again. My annoyance flared at the prospect of being interrupted. _Don't they know who I am?_

A young woman came out from behind the dark purple curtain touching her lip where there were obviously new snake bites on her bottom lip. Behind her a tall man with a mess of rusty brown hair stepped out. He was covered in tattoos, but not in an unattractive kind of way. All that could be seen was a sleeve on each arm and a few on his neck, the rest was covered with a tight grey V-neck, black pants that hung low on his hips, and red chucks. To say the least, he looked incredibly appetizing. _I wouldn't mind trying a piece of that honey butter biscuit..._

I involuntarily licked my lips.

His green eyes met mine and his eyes widened a bit before turning back toward the girl he came out of the back room with. He began quietly talking to her and I turned back to the girl behind the desk.

"No... I don't know what to do." I said honestly, thinking for the first time that maybe my plan to runaway was stupid.

She smiled a bit at me, "Well do you live here? Or do you need a hotel?" She asked, turning toward her computer and clicking on the mouse some.

Well, I could lie and say that I don't live here but I can't get a hotel because I'm not twenty one. She noticed my hesitation and raised both of her eyebrows. "Well?" She asked. Green eyes looked over at her, then at me. I hadn't noticed his client had left.

"What's going on?" He asked in the most attractive voice I'd ever heard. It was soft and melodic, caressing my skin like a kiss. I felt myself relax as I looked at him and all of his gloriousness. This man was seriously gorgeous.

"Well, this chick here…" She trailed off, wanting my name.

"Bella." I replied shortly.

"This chick,_ Bella_, crashed her car into a _fire hydrant, _and now she doesn't know what to do." She said looking up at him, obviously thinking that I'm an idiot.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me, checking me over, looking for injuries I suppose.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. I smiled at bit at his cuteness.

"I'm perfect." It came out more of a purr and I was momentarily stunned at myself. Where had that come from? Since when do I fucking purr?

_Since you decided to run away and get hot over a stranger, _my inner voice retaliated.

Green eyes' eyebrows rose a bit at my tone and then the left side of his mouth lifted a bit in a small crooked smile that I found absolutely endearing.

"That's good to hear. Well, since you don't know what to do, you can just chill here until you figure it out. We're open all night so take your time." Why are my panties getting wet?

"I don't want to be a bother." I said in my 'America's Sweetheart' voice, and then cursed myself. Old habits die hard I'm afraid. Green Eyes just smirked.

"She can't just stay here for as long as she likes." The blonde said a bit hotly to the beauty.

"Sure she can. Don't you know who she is?" He replied. Fuck, no.

"She's Bella…" Blondie said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah, dumbass," He said with a smirk, "Isabella Swan. You know, the President's daughter?" He mocked.

Blondie gasped. "Oh." Was all she said before she glanced at me, and then went back to typing on the computer. Green Eyes chuckled then walked over to the couches and sat down, patting the spot on the opposite side of the couch.

I confidently walked over and sat down, crossing my legs. His eyes traveled to my leather clad legs and he smiled that devilish smirk of his.

"I never expected the President's daughter to be a fan of leather pants." The small smile that had been firmly planted on my face vanished quickly.

"I never expected to crash into a fire hydrant. Shit happens." I replied. His eyebrows shot up when I cursed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tough crowd," He replied, "So how old are you anyway?"

I removed my eyes from the spot on the floor to his eyes as I contemplated my answer.

I realized I couldn't deny him, "Seventeen." I said. He nodded his head.

"A little young to be in a tattoo shop, don't you think?" He asked, an eyebrow arched and another smile gracing his lips.

"It was either this or Pleasure Palace." It was my turn to cock an eyebrow and I was rewarded with his velvety laugh. It was rich and beautiful and I wanted to lick him.

"You made the right choice." He said, still chuckling. "I'm Edward by the way, and that bitch is Tanya." He informed me, nodding his head toward Blondie. I giggled.

"So, I won't get in trouble for having you here, will I? I mean, where were you going at two in the morning?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I could see Tanya glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and I smirked.

"I was running away." I said simply, not caring who he told if he were to tell anyone. I just don't care anymore. This image that America has of me, it's not real. It's not me.

He mouth kind of popped open in this cute little "O" shape." I giggled.

"Who would want to run away from the White House?" He asked, perplexed.

"Who wouldn't want to run away from the White House?" I answered with a question of my own. He looked thoughtful.

"I get it. It must be tough with everyone looking up to you and your pops all the time, huh?" He guessed.

"Yes." I answered just as a set of headlights flashed through the window. It was a black Cadillac SUV. I knew what that meant. "Hide me." I said desperately, getting up and rushing further into the store.

"What?" He asked confused as he got up and followed me. "Hide you from what?"

I pointed out the front window towards the men in black suits now rushing out of the car and towards my little accident scene, their guns drawn and facing downward. There must be a tracking device on the car. _Damn_.

Edward's eyes widened. "Fuck no." He said while pushing me toward the front door. "I could get arrested for that shit. I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I'm only twenty-one and I got plans for my future." He rambled, still pushing me towards the front of the store.

All I could concentrate on was the fact that his hands were on my back, touching me! Ohmygah…

Before I realized it, I was pushed out the front door. The Suits' head snapped toward me, their guns raised. When they realized who it was, they lowered their guns and ran toward me.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" One of the Suits asked me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Two of them placed their hands on my lower back and led me to the car, the others surrounding me.

As the door was shut behind me, I couldn't help but think of how annoyed I should be at Edward for pushing me back to my prison. I soon realized that I wasn't annoyed; in fact, I couldn't wait to see him again!

I _would_ see him again, I'll make sure of it.

"Isabella, what the hell were you thinking?" My father asked angrily as he shut the door behind him into my room the next morning. "Leaving at two o'clock in the morning? In Sasha? You know she's my pride and joy, why would you take her? Then, on top of all that, my men find you in a _tattoo shop?_ What was—"

"Dad!" I cut him off, "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again." I promised, not meaning a word of it.

"Damn right you won't do it again! What were you thinking, Isabella?" He asked, sitting down on one of the pastel couches in my sitting room. I had just woken up so I was eating a bagel on one of my couches.

"I don't know…" I lied, "I just felt like I had to…um…go?" I shrugged lamely. My father actually rolled his eyes at me.

"You felt like you had to go." He repeated, pursing his lips in thought. "So is that why you weren't seen on any of the cameras in the house? You weren't seen until you exited the house, which is where in every camera you can be seen running toward Sasha like a madwoman. Explain that, Isabella." He asked with his eyebrows raised high on his face.

Well, fuck.

"I felt…adventurous?" I guessed, knowing I was done for.

"Wrong. You were sneaking out. Don't forget that I was once a teenager as well, Bells." He told me, his expression and voice softening. "You're still grounded, though. I don't know what encouraged you to act out like this, but don't let it happen again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I said evenly even though I was fuming on the inside.

He fucking grounded me! I've never been grounded before!

_It's all Edward's fault. He pushed you back towards the Suits! _My inner voice blamed.

_No…_ _It could never be Edward's fault, _I defended.

Edward…

I was ripped away from my beautiful, Edward-filled musings by a knock on my door and then Natalie, one of the maids, poked her head through the door.

"Jacob Black is here to see you, Miss Bella." She informed respectively.

I internally groaned. Jacob Black is the son of one of my fathers' political partners, Billy Black. While Jacob has grown up almost exactly like me, he doesn't mind it. He loves politics and cameras, especially when said camera has an interviewer behind it asking him questions. Jacob Black thinks Jacob Black is the bee's knees, arms, and legs.

Sure he's a gentleman in theory, but he's also a total ass.

"Thank you, Natalie." I responded.

I walked to my closet and threw on a perfect American sweetheart outfit.

I took my time walking through the long, elegant hallways of my prison before I reached the sitting room I knew he would be waiting for me in.

"Jacob." I greeted with a fake smile. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to me.

"Isabella!" He said excitedly, wrapping his arms around me a little too tight for comfort. "You look beautiful this morning." I laughed uncomfortably.

"So, Jacob, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked a bit sarcastically after I recovered.

"I have come to ask if you would accompany me to the Presidential Gala." He informed me innocently enough. His confidence in his eyes bothered me, though. It was if he expected me to say 'yes'.

Out of spite I said, "No." A sweet smile graced my lips. His eyebrows shot to the roof, and his eyes widened a bit.

"No?" He asked, astounded.

"I'm going alone this year, if I go at all." I informed him, turning around and walking towards the dining room where platters of food were set up amongst empty chairs.

"Why?" He demanded, apparently over his shock as anger took over.

"Because, Jacob, I don't want to go." I explained simply as I reached for a delicious looking croissant role.

"I'm confused. I thought we had a great time at the benefit last month." He offered. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him, half a roll in my hand, the other half in my mouth.

Last month I had gone with him to a benefit for my father out of obligation and obligation alone. _What a douche-ka-bob.._. 'It's proper to bring a date, Isabella,' my stepmother had reminded me. I spent the entire night listening to Jacob talk about him and his father's "miraculous" achievements. _Like I said - douche-ka-bob_.

I swallowed my roll and then spoke.

"I just don't like those types of things. They're boring." I explained, shrugging my shoulders and turning back toward the various platters of goodies.

He huffed, "You have to go with me, Isabella." _Excuse me!?_

I snorted and his eyes widened. "I _have _to? Jacob, I don't _have_ to do anything! I'm not going with you and that's final." I fumed, and then promptly stomped out of the room and towards the front door.

My father said I was grounded, but I don't see him around to stop me from leaving.

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**I should be posting a new chapter about once a week after the first three chapters are edited and posted. **

**For those of you who don't know, I wrote and posted this story when I was 16 and it sucked to say the least. I then recently decided that I was going to revise it, make it better, and re-post it! ****I plan on making it better from here on out, but the first three chapters may be a bit difficult. Hope y'all can stick with me!**

**Thank you &amp; please review! :)**


	2. Stalker Sesh

**Here we go... **

**Every breath you take and every move you make**  
**Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you**  
**Every single day and every word you say**  
**Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you**

**Every Breath You Take by The Police**

I walked calmly out the front entrance and toward one of the Cadillac's in the front drive. I had stopped caring about what was 'appropriate' or not a while ago, and quite frankly I had reached my limit of fucks to give.

As I walked toward the closest car Seth, one of the Suits that actually speaks to me, got out of the car.

"Get me away from here, Seth." I said simply, opening the door and sliding in. He held the door the door open, leaning half-way in to the car where I was currently sulking.

"I can't do that, Bella. Your dad says that your grounded and we're not allowed to take you anywhere without his consent." He said with pity in his eyes. He knows how much I wish I could just be _normal_. But like I said; no fucks to give.

"Seth, get in the car." I rolled my eyes and shut the heavy Cadillac door, forcing him to release it or else his fingers would get the brunt of my anger.

He seemed hesitant as he slowly walked around the front of the car and reached the driver side. He eventually opened the door, his eyes shooting around everywhere as if he was expecting the president himself to walk out and fire him on the spot. _Please, the president has a guy-who has a guy-who has a guy to do that kind of mundane busy-work for him. _

"Are you scared, Little Girl?" I giggled. He glared at me with his brown eyes before finally sliding into the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

He took a deep breath, "If I get in trouble for this - or worse, fired - then I am saying you held a gun to my head alright, _Little Girl_?" He shot back with a chuckle. I laughed and punched his arm lightly. Seth had always been nice to me, and he was only six years older than me at the age of twenty-three. He was basically my only friend, and that statement right there was enough to make me want to cry.

"Hey, no punching the driver! Especially when this driver is breaking the rules like a badass for you." He commented as he started the car and drove off. "Where are we even going?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Skull Studios." I replied. His eyebrows rose considerably high on his head, and his eyes popped out a bit.

"The tattoo place we picked you up at last night?" He asked, perplexed as to why me of all people would want to go a place like that.

"Yup." I answered simply, not feeling like explaining to him why I want to go there. _He may be my only friend, but he doesn't have to know everything. In fact, it's probably best that he doesn't. _

We spent the next few minutes driving in semi-comfortable silence until a ridiculously fabulous idea came to mind.

"Hey, can I use your laptop?" I asked Seth, pointing to the computer sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

You see, all Secret Service agents had a special little laptop, almost like a police officers, that you can use to access a person's personal records. Only this laptop gave you any and all details you could ever want to know.

_Perfect for a mini stalker sesh._

I grabbed his laptop, not really waiting for an answer, and typed in 'Skull Studios employees' since I had no idea what Edward's last name was. When the search came up I realized that there were several Skull Studios around the world, so I typed in 'Washington D.C.' to limit my answers. Only one came up.

_Owner: Demetri Banx, 34_

_Employees:_

_Maxwell Sargent, 20, clerk_

_Tanya Sofia Denali, 18, clerk_

_Marcus Giorgio Rossi, 28, artist_

_Edward Anthony Cullen, 21, artist_

_Donna Bree Harper, 22, artist_

I clicked on 'Edward Anthony Cullen', figuring this must be my green-eyed man.

_Oh, what beautiful green eyes they were…_

I snorted as I realize he had the name of an eighty year old. Seth looked at me like I was losing my mind. Maybe I was, after all, I was about to do an extensive background check on a total stranger. I digress.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Age: 21  
Address: 7492 Willow Greene Dr., apt. 118  
Parents: Esmerelda Anne Cullen (44), Carlisle Anthony Cullen (46)  
Siblings: Kaetlynne Adele Cullen (16)  
Criminal Offenses: Car Theft, Indecent Exposure, Vandalism, Possession of Illegal Substances  
Job Position: Tattoo Artist, Skull Studios  
Education: Grieber Elementary, Hudson Junior High, Fore Fathers High School_

"We're here, Bells." Seth called, snapping me out of my research.

I quickly closed the laptop and hopped out of the car excitedly, Seth following closely behind. I was giddy at the prospect of seeing him again, and I really wanted to ask him about that indecent exposure offense…

I walked in and heard the chime of the bell above the door. The girl I remember from last night as Tanya looked up at me from the magazine she was reading behind the desk, her eyes growing in size as she realized who it was.

"Wha -" She began, but I cut her off.

"Is Edward here?" I asked innocently, walking up to the front counter and admiring the different displays they had set up. This shop had some really talented artists. I wondered idly if a certain artist was talented in _all_ departments. Tanya's slightly annoying nasally voice broke my train of thought before it derailed and burst into a fiery ball of flames.

_Probably for the best._

"Umm… He's with a client. Why?" She asked suspiciously. Her eyes were looking back and forth between my own, searching for an answer. Nosy bitch.

I could feel Seth standing closely behind me, ever the amazing body guard.

"Where?" I asked, using what I hoped was an authoritative voice. She cocked a pierced eyebrow and pointed a ferociously manicured finger to a deep blue curtain on the other side of the room. Her nails were actually offensive with their long length and hot pink color – there was even what looked like jewels on some of them. I shuddered and walked in the direction she pointed.

I reached the curtain and pushed the soft velvety material to the side, exposing an entirely different room from the one I was just in. The walls and colors were the same, but there were a few different stations with tattoo chairs for the clients and little stools with wheels for the artist. A huge elegant, gold framed mirror stood in the far back corner of the room, standing out regally against the dark walls.

It didn't take long to spot him.

He was sitting with all his green-eyed glory at a station with a blonde guy; he was doing some work on his arm and seemed to be very concentrated. I could see his pink tongue sticking out the tiniest bit from the corner of his mouth, and his brows were a bit furrowed from the concentration.

_It should be illegal for someone to be that adorably sexy. _

I walked towards him; my heels clicking on the stained concrete floor alerted him to my presence.

His head rose to see who had come back here, and when he saw that it was me he just sat there staring at me with no expression on his gorgeous face. I admired his chiseled jaw and slight scruff for a moment, grinning as I notice the beanie he had covering his sex hair had the words "I woke up like this" written on it. _I bet you did, handsome. _

I decided to take initiative and pulled a stool next to his and sat down, crossing my legs in what I hoped was a seductive way.

"Hey." I said softly, smiling up at him since he still towered over me even though we were both sitting.

He still stared out me, only this time his mouth was hanging open a bit and I noticed he glanced down at my legs for a split second.

I smirked.

"Wha…." He finally got out, but that's all he got out before he just sat there staring at me some more.

"What you doin'?" I sang playfully, a small smile gracing my lips and I rocked back and forth on my hands a bit. My playful question seemed to snap him out of whatever weird trance it was that he was in.

"Working." He said simply, throwing me a questioning glance before turning back to the man's arm.

I was a bit disappointed that he turned away from me; I wanted to hear more of his voice.

The next few minutes must have awkward for everyone except me. I was simply staring at Edward's profile as he created an intricate piece on Blondie's arm. Seth was standing rigid as ever next to the curtain/entrance and I could see said Blondie staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Edward asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. I realized that I should have planned something out before I just waltzed in here like an idiot.

_What a dildo._

"I came to see you." I answered honestly. As he peeked at me from the corner of his eye, I caught sight of his biceps that looked delicious under the tight black hoodie he was wearing.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. How could one man be so devastatingly handsome?

He looked at me biting my lip for a second before he cleared his throat and began to speak:

"Bella, I've got work to do. I'm sorry, but I can't really talk right now." He explained while turning back to his work. "Besides," he continued, "I thought you would hate me for throwing you to the dogs last night."

I scoffed, "I could never hate you." I said, then immediately regretted it. This guy must think I'm a total creep! Where the_ hell_ is my brain-to-mouth filter?

_Up Edward's ass with the rest of me, apparently. _

I wanted to throw up when I saw how uncomfortable he looked, but then I figured an awkward Edward may be a little fun to mess with.

"Oh." He said uncomfortable, shifting in his seat a bit before continuing intently on his artwork. I could still see Mr. Blonde-hair-don't-care staring at me so I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked angrily.

Edward and his customer looked shocked.

"Bella." Edward said admonishingly.

"What? He was staring." I explained with a shrug. I have enough people constantly judging and critiquing me, so I'll be damned if I let this little douche-sickle do the same.

Edward snorted what seemed to be an annoyed laugh, and then pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers.

"Bella, I think you should go." He said softly, looking at me with his sparkly emerald eyes. I just stared, mesmerized by his pretty green irises until eventually I realized that he was calling my name.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Hm?" I asked in an Edward-induced daze.

"I just don't think that you getting angry at my customers is good for business. Besides, you have no business being here; you're only seventeen." He said, turning back towards his tattoo. Again.

I was starting to feel jealous of the fucking tattoo.

"How do you know I'm seventeen?" I asked, equal parts curious and wanting to see him squirm.

His eyes widened and he blushed a bit. _Dear God, his cuteness is killing me._

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"How do you know that I'm seventeen?" I repeated, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I watch the news and stuff." He totally googled me, and I was going to make him prove it.

"Sure you do. Crazy what's happening in Canada, right? With all the tornadoes?" I asked seriously, my eyes growing wide and bringing my hand to my heart.

"Oh. Yeah…So crazy…" He muttered as he avoided any and all eye contact, pretending to check the ink in his tattoo gun.

"Edward?" I asked, grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"There are no tornadoes in Canada." I smiled smugly.

He just sat and blinked at me, a glorious red staining his cheeks. I giggled, causing a low chuckle to escape his lips.

"Well fuck." He shook his head, placing his focus once again back on Samwise Gamgee's arm.

I'm not going to lie; hearing him cuss did certain things to certain parts of my body. It made me want to make him cuss again, so I turned to his customer for some help.

"You'd think he would want a pretty girl talking to him. He must be gay or something." I shrugged innocently, rolling my eyes a bit. Edward nearly dropped the gun and choked on his spit at the same time.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not gay!"

I was going to respond when he cut me off, "Bella, I think you should go. I don't know what made you come back here, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging around. I'm sorry." He could tell I was not happy, and I was going to give him a firm talking to about speaking to me that way when all my thoughts were erased by the feeling of his warm hand gently grasping my upper arm. "Come on," he said gently.

He raised me from my chair and led me past Seth, who I had to give a firm look to keep him from removing Edward's hand from my arm. He led me past a smug looking Tanya and to the front entrance where he finally let go of my arm, leaving a cold emptiness where his large hand once was.

"You're handsy." I tried to joke, attempting to shake the odd feelings that suddenly overcame me. I could have sworn I saw the corners of his mouth turn up a little before he shook his head and gestured toward the door.

"Please, Miss Swan." He said lowly, looking at me through his long lashes. I looked at the door, then back at him with big innocent eyes.

"You sure like to shove me places, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes then turned around to walk back through the curtains leading to the other room. I stared at his ass the whole time.

I easily managed to get back to the house and back in my room without my dad or Sue seeing me. My father is always busy with this or away for that, so I was never really worried about it. The only chance of getting caught now was if Sue was annoying enough to make him check the security tapes or if one of the Suits ratted me out.

I would cut a bitch.

I was currently lounging on one of the couches in my room, wondering how in the hell I could get a certain green-eyed hunk of man meat to notice me. I wasn't dumb enough to think my age probably had a lot to do with why he was brushing me off, but another part of me – an insecure part that occasionally liked to show her ugly head – wonders if maybe he just doesn't find me attractive or interesting.

I got up to stand in front of the giant silver mirror that rested on one of the walls in my room and inspected myself. I liked to think that I was my own worst critic and I thought that I had a great body. I felt that I was pretty curvy in all the right ways; my boobs were a full c-cup and my waist flared delicately down to my hips. I worked out regularly too, so I was pretty toned as well.

_Hell, maybe he is gay. _

My thoughts were cut off by my phone ringing loudly on the coffee table. I walked over to it and peered down at the screen. The name "Hot Mama" flashed across the screen and I smiled warmly.

My mother, Renee Durelli, originally ran away with her secretary when I was ten back when my father was only a senator. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with a major league baseball player and ended up as Renee Dwyer. Phil, her new husband, is really nice and has treated me like a princess since he first met me five years ago.

I was never truly angry with my mom for splitting. How could I be when I wish I could do the same? The regular phone calls and visits from her are enough anyway – Renee is the definition of a handful.

I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hey, baby cakes!" She greeted me with excitement lacing her tone.

"Hey, Mom." I chuckled.

"So, what's new, my beautiful and darling daughter? Ooh, I saw you last month at your father's benefit, you looked stunning! And who was that hunk on your arm, you lucky dog? Oh my, are you being safe?" She fired question after question, and by the time she was done my face was as Edward's had been.

"Mom," I cut her off, "First of all, breathe. Second of all, Ma, did you just call me a dog?" I asked and then we both started laughing.

"Oh, sweetie, I've missed you!" She squealed, "You have to come down to visit me and Phil - he misses you too, you know." She told me sincerely.

"I know, Mom, and I miss you guys too. You just have to get Dad to let me. He grounded me." I explained.

"He _grounded _my baby girl? Why in Heaven's name would he do that?" She asked and I couldn't help but be reminded of Chris Brander's mother from "Just Friends" when she spoke.

_To think that this could have been the First Lady. God love her. _

"Because I tried to run away." I trust my mom completely, and I know she understands where I'm coming form. Hell, even she ran away!

"Bella…" She admonished. "Well, I'll just have to get a word in with your father - if his little secretary will even let me! I'll just let him know that all you need is some time with your mother." She said confidently.

"Okay, Mom."

After me and my mother talked some more and said our goodbyes, I headed to my closet to change into some pajamas. I hadn't realized how long I had been on the phone with her.

As I stripped down I stepped in front of a full length mirror I had framed in my closet to inspect myself again. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at every inch of myself. I turned to one side, then the other and came to one singular conclusion: _He's either gay or in an immense amount of denial. _

Either way I was determined to show him what he was missing.

* * *

**Aright, let me know what you think! **

**I can't help but imagine Renee's voice as the mom from 'Just Friends', it just comes naturally. **

**Hopefully everyone that read this story before, likes it even more now!**

**I'm just going to go ahead and apologize if there are any errors. I reread it, but I'm only human yo. **

**Also, I'm still working on a plot, so any suggestions are more than welcome and I hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**P.S. I have an addiction to Polyvore and I definitely make outfits for every character *insert blushing emoji*. If you guys would like the links or anything nerdy like that, just let me know and I'll be more than happy to share! **


	3. Bite Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or Joyce Bonelli unfortunately.**

**"Your my object of affection**  
** My drug of choice**  
** My sick obsession"**

**Stephen by Ke$ha**

* * *

The next morning I woke to the annoying shrill of my alarm clock. Muttering profanities under my breath, I hit snooze.

_Just nine more minutes..._

During those nine amazing minutes I dreamt of nothing but messy bronze hair, strong jaws, and green eyes. Staring into those green eyes as I -

"Isabella! Why are you still in bed? We have an _appearance_!" My bitch of a stepmother emphasized as if it were the most important thing in the world. "We are a united front, Isabella, and it is imperative that the nation views us as one. Come on, up! You have to get ready and, please, look appropriate! None of these short dresses you've been wearing lately; they make you look like a hussy." She complained as she strode towards my walk in closet.

_Takes one to know one._

I decided to hold my tongue. Be the bigger person and all that jazz.

"Aha!" Her muffled eureka came from the deep depths of my closet and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I refused to leave the comfort of my bed.

"This will be perfect, Isabella. Add a proper chignon and you will actually look the part for once." _Bitch. _

The dress she was holding up was one I had never even seen before. I slid out from under my covers and walked over to where she was standing to get a better look. The thing was hideous. It was a crème pant suite with a white scarf under the collar. It made me want to throw up.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Sue, but I am not Oprah Winfrey, nor will I ever be." I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my bed, fully intending on going back to sleep.

"Isabella! This is what you are wearing and that's final. I will have Joyce come up for your hair and makeup, and make no mistake, I _will_ be informing her of the chignon." She stuck her plastic nose as she placed the offending material on the bed before turning around and waltzing from the room like she was the fucking queen. I snorted at the thought.

_Rainbows will shoot from ass before that happens. _

I crinkled my nose as I walked towards the end of my bed, staring down at the Oprah suit. I cringed as I thought of the fun that The Fashion Police would have had with that one.

On that note I plucked up the hanger carrying the ugly garment and headed for my en suite. I would be damned if someone caught me wearing this in public. Or private.

I grabbed the trashcan beside my toilet and stuffed the suit in it as well as I could, but the small bin could only fit so much and the crème polyester ended up overflowing from the container. Cue throw up.

Deciding to let the help deal with that little situation, I returned back to my room just as Joyce was arriving.

"Sorry, Bella. I knocked, but you didn't answer so I thought you might be sleeping." She explained, a sheepish look on her pretty face.

Joyce Bonelli was a naturally beautiful woman in her late thirties who hardly ever wore any makeup. Ironic, considering her profession, but she was the best in the business and people paid her plenty to do what she does best.

"It's alright, Joyce, I was just in the other room. So, what does my evil stepmother have planned for me today?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I walked towards her.

"All she said was 'chignon' as she passed by me in the hallway while pointing to your room. I'm only assuming then that is what she wants." She chuckled, unloading her torture devices on my vanity.

I sat down and she began working on my hair after I gave her the go ahead. I figured it would piss Sue off more if I only did half of what she commanded.

Joyce curled and pulled back m hair into a slightly messy_ chignon_ \- I was starting to really hate that word - and was finished in about twenty minutes. She then began to work on my makeup, and after informing her of what I was planning on wearing she smiled and let me know she had the perfect look.

Forty-five minutes later I was primped and dressed to perfection. As I stared back at my reflection, I could only think of one thing: _If only Edward could see me right now..._

My hair suited my Herve Leger ensemble perfectly, and my dark eye makeup and nude lips pulled the whole look together. I smiled at Joyce in the mirror, thanking her for her handy-work.

"You're more than welcome, Bella. You've grown up so much since I first began working for your family." She smiled fondly at me as she gave arm a light squeeze.

"It's always a pleasure to have your company, Joyce." I gave her a genuine smile and a hug before grabbing my clutch from the vanity.

"You know, Bella, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." She reminded me before packing up the last few pieces of her supplies and leaving.

I smiled warmly after her, truly appreciating the gesture. It's not often that people are genuine with me, and Joyce is a little bit a fresh air in the other stuffy world that I am surrounded by.

Returning my sight back to my reflection, my warm smile turned into a mischievous smirk as I thought of what Sue might have to say about my outfit. Personally, I didn't think my outfit was scandalous or inappropriate - it had long sleeves for crying out loud - but I know she would have something to say about the inch of my midriff that was showing. Not to mention the way it hugs my figure. Once again, I found myself wishing that Edward was here. Would he think I look pretty? Moreover, would he tell me?

I spritzed on a bit of perfume before heading out of my bedroom, noticing that it was Seth who was guarding my door. His eyes bugged a little as he turned toward me, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Tonight is the night she kills you." He said plainly, referring to my step-mother.

"I'm counting on it."

I took his arm as we made our way downstairs to the front entry way, and on the way I couldn't help but smile as I thought of all the things Sue might say to me. It was like my own disturbing form of entertainment. As we made it to the main entrance I realized there were no one but Suits down here.

"Where is my dad and Sue?" I asked, looking around for the couple.

"Oh, they already left..." Seth explained, trailing off as I should already know this information. What the hell?

"What do you mean they already left? They just went without me?" I was confused, and a bit hurt that my dad would just leave without telling me.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago. Sue said that you would be arriving separately." Was that sympathy in his voice?

"United front, my ass." I grumbled as I strode through the front door, releasing Seth's arm and not waiting for someone to escort me.

One of the Suits waiting by the car opened the backdoor for me as I approached and I slid in, a scowl planted firmly on my face. _Stupid Sue, ruining my morning..._

The Suit that opened the door for me sat in the front, accompanied by another in the passenger seat. Seth then shuffled into the seat on my left while another man in black sat on my right. Privacy at its highest, my friends.

"You have mega bitch face going on right now. You better fix that before people start taking pictures of you." Seth chuckled.

"They can eat it." I said bluntly, pulling out my phone from my clutch to mess with.

I suddenly wished that I had Edwards number. Maybe then I could text him, tell him about the cruddy morning Sue gave me, and he'd come swooping in like a white knight to rescue me from the vile clutches of my evil step-mother.

_Edward..._

I can't rightly explain the feelings that overcome me when I see him or think about him. It's like he's always there in the back of my mind, reminding me of his beautiful existence. I have this overwhelming urge to _know_ him - everything about him. I want to know everything from what makes him tick to his deepest darkest secrets that only I will have the privilege of knowing. I want to be someone special to him.

My musings were cut short by the driver announcing that we had made it the event. We were attending the One Fund Boston event, a charitable organization that helps families that were affected by the Boston bombings. I normally enjoy going to these types of things, but I was in a bit of a mood.

Seth opened the door for me and helped me out, a billion flashes going off at once as I make my exit from the SUV. The Suits quickly huddled around me as we made our way through the paparazzi staking out the entrance. They shouted at me, trying to get my attention, but I did as I had always been taught and ignored them as I walked with a smile plastered on my face towards the doors that would offer me a reprieve from these leaches. The Suits had to occasionally push off people who were getting a bit too close to their liking.

As we finally made it past the threshold and the door was firmly shut behind us, I took a deep breath. The hardest part is over.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?" Suit number one asked me, his head barely turning to look at me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded, leaving them by the door as I headed towards the main area where most of the people were congregated. The event was held in a large ballroom filled with cloth-covered tables, politicians and their wives seated at their respective tables. The entire space was decorated in a patriotic red, white and blue, and there was a single podium on a stage in the front of the ballroom that I knew my father would be speaking in front of later.

I was bored already.

"Isabella!" I'd know that shrill voice anywhere. I ignored it at first in hopes of pissing her off, and continued to walk toward a rather large table at the front of the room that had a huge centerpiece of red, white and blue flowers. I assumed this is where the president and his family would be sitting.

"Isabella." She said calmly, a huge and fake smile plastered on her face as she reached me. "What. In. God's. Name. Are. You. Wearing?" She said this very slowly, each word enunciated and punctuated. She was utterly pissed off and I couldn't be happier.

I turned around with my own fake smile, "Sue! How good to see you! I would have checked with you before I left if my attire was to your liking, but alas, you were already gone." The fake tone and sarcasm in my voice was palpable, and she felt it.

"I cannot believe you, Isabella. How dare you go against my wishes!" She whisper-yelled. "Don't think your father won't be hearing about this." She threatened, the fake smile still in place.

"Bite me." I said simply, the smile having vanished from my face and I noticed a couple to our right look over at us. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table, taking my seat to the right of where my father will be sitting - he must be backstage preparing for his speech.

"You have turned into quite the bitch haven't you?" She whispered as she took the seat to the left of where my father will be seated.

I ignored her as the waiters arrived with our first course. I looked around the table and noticed that Billy Black, his wife Fiona, and Jacob were also seated at this table. Great.

"Hello, Bella." Jacob said lowly in what I think was supposed to be seductive voice. Of course he was sitting in the seat next to me; why hadn't I noticed this before?

"Jacob." I returned, not really giving him the time of day as I dug into my food. It was a steak, and why they thought a steak at ten A.M. was a good idea I don't know, but damn if it wasn't delicious. I moaned as I bit into it and I noticed Jacob staring at me.

"What?" I snapped, piercing a roasted vegetable with my fork.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I bet you I can make you moan louder."

I nearly choked on the zucchini that was currently in my mouth. _Unless you've got bronze sex hair, tattoos, and green eyes then no thank you!_

"Jacob, I'm going to give you _one_ do-over. Starting now." I said hotly, glaring in his direction.

"I don't want a do-over, baby. Not unless I'm _doing_ something on top of _you_." He replied, leaning in closer and wafting his stank steak breath in my face.

I think I might throw up. Did he actually think these lines were going to make me want him?!

"No. Just, no." I shook my head and took a huge gulp of the water from the glass sitting in front of me.

"I bet you swallow, huh?"

That is how Fiona Black got covered in the water that was once in my mouth.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking down at her wet top and wiping at the mascara that was now dripping down her face. _Should have worn waterproof, lady. _

"Isabella!" Sue exclaimed, leaning over the help wipe off the remaining water.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Black, I think I choked." I lied, handing over my extra napkin. It's not my fault your son is a pervert.

"Choked on this dick." Jacob whispered in my ear. Correction: It's not my fault your son is an incorrigible pervert.

"You are disgusting!" I whisper-yelled, giving him my hardest glare.

"Miss Swan? It's time for your father to give his speech. They need you on the stage." Seth had no idea that he just saved Jacob Black's life.

"Of course." I answered, rising from the chair and grabbing my clutch. I felt a hand on my ass for the briefest of seconds and turned around to slap the prick across his face when I noticed the suit was clutching Jacob's hand. Very tightly.

"If you ever lay your hand on Miss Swan again, I will break it." Seth sneered menacingly at Jacob, earning a couple of curious glances from people.

"Okay." Jacob squeaked, breathing a sigh of relief as Seth released his hand.

"Come on." He said as he led me toward the stage, Sue hot on our heels.

After the speech we headed backstage to freshen up a bit before returning to the ballroom. The moment we were mostly alone, Sue attacked.

"Charles, you did wonderful, darling. Isabella, on the other hand, I am highly ashamed of. I was embarrassed to be standing next to her, Charles! Look at what she is wearing! Her midriff is showing and I can practically see her heart beating with how tight that dress is!" She was furious, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. The vein in her forehead was popping out and her beady blue eyes looked a bit crazed; I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Are you _laughing_!? Dear God, Charles, she has no respect!" She was practically begging him to be on her side as she clawed at the arm of his suit. He just stood there, looking at both of us with a neutral expression on his weathered face.

Eventually he gave a big sigh and began, "Isabella, Sue is right."

That's it? _That's it!?_

_"What?" _I exclaimed. I am one hundred percent sure he just said to get her to shut up, but he still just let her say all that shit about me! I was his daughter, for God's sake! "You know what? Forget it." I shook my head and turned to walk away.

Seth and a couple of other Suits followed me out. I was not going to stay and pretend to be happy for them; they can bite me.

They escorted me through the throngs of paparazzi again until we were safely tucked away in the black SUV. I leaned back in the seat and sighed heavily.

Seth looked over at me and asked quietly, "Are you okay? I heard what Sue was saying..."

"M'fine." I muttered with my eyes closed. I just wanted to forget today ever happened - nothing could make it any worse.

"Wait!" My eyes snapped open as an idea came to my mind. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? "Go to Skull Studios."

"What?" Seth exclaimed, "No. Just keep driving to the House, Paul."

"No, go to Skull Studios."

"Paul, don't listen to her."

"Paul, drive to Skull Studios right now, or so help me God..." I threatened as I gave Seth my hardest glare.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I think Seth is right. I think it would be wise to just head back to the White House." 'Paul' said. _Excuse me?_

"Paul," I began sweetly, "If you don't turn this car around and head to Skull Studios right now, then I will be sure to inform my father of how I caught you staring at my boobs on Memorial Day at the beach."

The car made an illegal U-turn so fast I almost caught whiplash.

"Thank you." I said, smiling smugly at Seth who just rolled his eyes.

It took a little while to convince the other Suits in the car to say put while me and Seth went in. I didn't want to risk the possibility of one of them telling my dad about why I wanted to be here, or more specifically, who I wanted to see.

The door chimed as Seth and I walked through in and I noticed that it wasn't Tanya who was behind the front desk, but a young man who was covered head-to-toe in tattoos and piercings. He was also staring at me like I was a something to eat.

"Hey there, beautiful, what can I do for you?" He licked his lips as he leaned on the glass counter. Cue eye roll. _If only Edward responded to me this way. _

"Is Edward here?" I asked as I walked up to him, looking around the front of the store for any sign of him, but he could be in one of the back rooms.

"No, he's got Sunday's off. You thinking of getting a piece done by him?" He asked curiously, "Or is it a piercing you're looking to get? 'Cause I can do those." He chuckled as he wagged his eyebrows. "I'm Max by the way. Maxwell Sargent." He stated proudly, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I giggled, "Tough name, Sarge. I'm Bella." He chuckled at my nickname and shook my hand lightly. "And no, to answer your question, I'm here for personal reasons."

"Oh," he looked thoughtful for a second, "are you his girlfriend or something?"

It only took about two seconds for me to respond.

"Yes."

* * *

**Uh oh. **

**LOL, let me know what y'all think! **

**Just FYI, I have a Polyvore account with a collection for all of Bella's outfits, including the one from this chapter, so if you are interested just go to the link that I'll be posting below. One thing to note is they are titled as follows: "ER:1" means Escape Route chapter 1, and "ER:2" means Escape Route chapter 2, so on and so forth. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Polyvore: lae011 . polyvore . com**


End file.
